<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bound by duty by shanlyrical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737962">bound by duty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanlyrical/pseuds/shanlyrical'>shanlyrical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Forced Kissing, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Mutual Non-Con, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Sex Pollen, Something Made Them Do It, Unresolved Emotional Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanlyrical/pseuds/shanlyrical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a trap.</p><p>“My only regret,” Count Dooku announced archly as he mounted the speederbike, “is that I won’t get to see you at each other’s throats.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Nonconathon 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bound by duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/gifts">flowersforgraves</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Commander Cody?”</p><p>“Yes, General Kenobi?” Cody, like Obi-Wan, was in full battle dress, and they were both mere moments from boarding the drop ship that would return them to the thick of the fighting. Helmet on or off, Obi-Wan would know Cody: The combination of battalion insignia, personal affectations, and minor scratches and scoring made each clone’s armor unique. And moreover, in spite of their identical genes and training, Cody’s unassuming, quiet demeanor and intensely focused alertness was a part of what made him <em>Cody</em>.</p><p>Today, however, his bearing was uncharacteristically stiff, his waist bent subtly forward. It was an anxious posture, and Obi-Wan was concerned. “Is everything all right?” he asked Cody, pitching his voice low so as to sound as kind and unthreatening as possible. “After yesterday events, it would be understandable if you wished to take a compassionate leave of absence…”</p><p>Cody straightened and snapped to attention. “I’m fine. Fit and fighting ready to return to duty, General.” He paused, then added, like it was an afterthought, “I’ve already forgotten.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>It had been a trap.</p><p>“My only regret,” Count Dooku announced archly as he mounted the speederbike, “is that I won’t get to see you at each other’s throats.”</p><p>“I’ll deal with the situation here. Anakin, Ahsoka, after him!” Obi-Wan shouted. To their credit, Anakin and Ahsoka didn’t hesitate in obeying his command; they took off, sabers drawn, with a Force-enhanced burst of speed in hot pursuit of the fleeing speederbike.</p><p>Obi-Wan had just enough time to throw his body down over the detonator and wrap himself in a Force shield. With sufficient concentration, he ought to be able contain the explosion and direct the brunt of its energies toward himself and himself alone—</p><p>“General! What are you – <em>no</em>—” It was Cody. <em>I’m sorry, my friend</em>, Obi-Wan thought.</p><p>Then the device exploded. And strangely, it was not destructive energy which was sent forth by the detonation, only to slam up against Obi-Wan’s shielding. Instead, it expelled…smoke? Dust? Whatever it was, the smoky substance seemed, as it rebounded toward Obi-Wan, to be actively attracted to him. It settled on his skin and went into his nostrils, his mouth, choking him, even his <em>eyes</em>, blinding him, and it felt…it felt…</p><p>“General Kenobi, General Kenobi! Can you hear me?”</p><p>Obi-Wan coughed, dry and hacking, when he tried to respond. He was down on the ground; he felt an arm around his shoulders helping lever him upright. He shuddered and took a breath. Coughed again. Opened his eyes. Squinted. Took another breath. And another. “The rest…of the men…?” he croaked.</p><p>“They’re fine, thanks to you, and mopping up the remaining droid battalions. Dooku’s forces are on the run,” Cody said. Well, that was a relief, at least. “Is everything all right with you, General?” He’d taken his helmet off. That was foolish; why had he done that? “That detonator – you weren’t breathing, so I—”</p><p>So Cody had been trying to resuscitate him. <em>His mouth had been on Obi-Wan’s.</em> Something inside of Obi-Wan seemed to explode at this realization, hotter and far fiercer than Dooku’s trap detonator. Obi-Wan grabbed Cody’s head with both of his hands and pulled him into a harsh kiss.</p><p>He felt Cody protest; he felt Cody struggle and try to extricate himself from Obi-Wan’s embrace. But Obi-Wan wouldn’t let him, and he used the Force to ensure that he couldn’t. He just kissed him harder, tasting the lips and the tongue, the polished edges of the teeth, flavored everywhere with sweat-salt and something that was simply Cody, Cody, Cody…</p><p>Flipping Cody over was easy. Obi-Wan straddled his hips and proceeded to continue kissing him. There was smoke in his nose and mouth and lungs, smoke in his eyes, the tickling sensation of smoke swirling along the surface of his skin, smoke <em>everywhere</em> – behind his ears, between his fingers and toes, tracing his spine and the curve of his buttocks, circling his nipples, pooling within his navel, and…and his cock…! Teasing behind his balls, stroking the shaft, probing the foreskin…</p><p>Dimly, Obi-Wan realized that Cody was protesting. Obi-Wan was using the Force to stop him from struggling, but he could stop kissing him long enough to let him speak. “General, what are you <em>doing</em>?!” he cried.</p><p>“You…need…I…” Obi-Wan’s voice was thick and full of smoke. He was speaking incoherently – how embarrassing. For a moment, he was confused. What the hell was he doing? Oh, right – now he remembered. His foreskin was rolled back, and the smoke wafted into his slit. It set him alight. Filled him with fire…and there was only one way to quench this fire. Obi-Wan opened his trousers. His cock throbbed, and precome pooled at the tip, sliding down the underside like tears and dropping with a soft patter onto the scorched plastisteel of Cody’s clone trooper breastplate.</p><p>“I need you,” Obi-Wan said with remarkable clarity as he grabbed Cody’s head once more and forced his cock into Cody’s mouth.</p><p>And he did need it. And it was so, so good. He could feel Cody struggling to accommodate him, weeping from the effort. He could feel Cody gasp and moan and tremble as Obi-Wan plundered deep into his throat. The friction of this penetration was positively splendid, and Obi-Wan pounded in and out, in and out, in and out of Cody with merciless strength and speed. He growled; he roared. He wanted never to stop. And when he came it was as if the entire detonator’s worth of smoke poured out of him with his semen.</p><p>Cody did his duty and swallowed every drop.</p><p>* * *</p><p>If it were anybody else, Obi-Wan would have said Cody were dodging the issue, and he wouldn’t have taken, ‘I’m fine,’ as an acceptable answer. But perhaps, he reflected, clones were different, their very existence defined by their role in the war and their commitment to duty. Perhaps he wasn’t lying when he said he’d already forgotten.</p><p>Obi-Wan stroked his chin, rueful. “If I’m honest, I wouldn’t mind taking a leave of absence myself. Peace and quiet away from the war. Somewhere sunny.” He indulged himself for a moment, imagining the two of them in civilian clothes, relaxing together and enjoying each other’s company. And later, losing the clothes altogether and finding mutual pleasure in each other’s naked bodies. “Mhm, yes, wouldn’t that be nice?”</p><p>“I’m not one for holidays. Don’t even know what I’d do with myself or all that free time,” Cody said.</p><p>The blunt words took a brisk eraser to Obi-Wan’s pleasant fantasy visions. Obi-Wan sighed. “Indeed not.”</p><p>The drop ship was ready to begin boarding. “All right,” he said, brightening his tone so that Cody would know he was prepared to let the matter drop. “Shall we go, then?”</p><p>Cody went first.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>